


See How Deep the Bullet Lies - 子弹埋得多深

by rudderless in an ocean of stars (indelibly_ellie), Uryan_Karl



Series: Between Dust and Despair - 在尘土与绝望之间 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Guilt, M/M, Pain, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony-centric, 复联3剧透预警, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelibly_ellie/pseuds/rudderless%20in%20an%20ocean%20of%20stars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uryan_Karl/pseuds/Uryan_Karl
Summary: 托尼·斯塔克被留在泰坦星上，满手泥土，旁边还有个愤怒的外星杀手。且由于某种理由，她坚持要让他活着。





	See How Deep the Bullet Lies - 子弹埋得多深

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [see how deep the bullet lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500824) by [rudderless in an ocean of stars (indelibly_ellie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelibly_ellie/pseuds/rudderless%20in%20an%20ocean%20of%20stars). 



> 这已经是我三天内写的第三篇复联3后文了我觉得我有点失去理智。
> 
>  
> 
> **本文含有**  
>  **复！联！3！剧！透！**  
>  **还未观看电影的**  
>  **请谨慎思考**  
>  **是否要阅读！**
> 
> 译者：谢谢蕊的beta！

　　托尼手上包覆着尘土。

　　那是彼得唯一留下的痕迹。

　　一部分的托尼想哭，想尖叫想暴怒直至整个星球为他的悲恸震颤。但他剩下的部分以及遍体鳞伤到动弹不得，只能坐着任血流淌并挣扎着呼吸。

　　他不知道时间过了多久，反正他也不在意。直到一个蓝色的脸出现在他的视野中。

　　“起来。”她嘶声道，漆黑的双眼像无月之夜。“我们要走了。”

　　他发出一声苦笑。他身侧的血洞让在他移动时隐隐作疼，黑斑紧跟着在视野里出现。

　　“为啥？”

　　她摆出讽刺的神色瞪着他。

　　“因为你的性命值一颗无限宝石。”她啐道，齿列在一个近乎野蛮的怒吼里若隐若现，“而且你打伤了我父亲。”

　　 _所有付出就只为这一滴血。_

　　这短回忆让托尼刺痛，被彻底打败的苦涩在口腔里蔓延开来。“还不够。”

　　“不。不够。”她的嘴巴紧紧抿成一线，良久后开口：“我们会。”

　　她拽着托尼到飞船里。飞船完好无损地被一堆奇形怪状的废墟包围着，他会想说这真是奇迹——要是他还相信奇迹的话。他跟着她，反正就算他还有力气或者有意愿要摆脱她，也做不到了。

　　“我们去哪？”他不确定自己是否还在意这个问题。

　　“大地。你得先恢复过来，然后我们就会打败我父亲，把他的头砍下来，为我姐姐和你儿子的死亡保存。

　　托尼被她的话语刺痛，但并没有纠正。

　　他看向那些还顽固地粘在他手上的尘土。这令人厌恶的、崭新的、破碎的现实里，机会之神放过了他这条不值一提的生命却夺走了彼得的。在这种情况下，他们在语义上的关系还重要吗？

　　拥有血缘与否，他都该对彼得负责。

　　而他失败了，没能保住彼得的生命。

　 _求你，我不想离开。_

　　当灭霸的女儿启动飞船开向天空，黑暗召唤着让他跟随。

　　而他没有拒绝。

* * *

 

　　当他们进入大气层时他醒了。

　　身侧的伤口已经麻木成持续的抽痛，而无论他如何眨眼他的视线都模糊不清。

　　星云像抱小孩一样把他从座位上抱起来，用手肘去摁开门按钮，然后安静地走下台阶。

　　首先进入托尼视野的是蓝天。白云。树梢。陌生的天际线。

　　有声音在喊他。

　　他转头，恰好看见一个黑衣的男人在草坪上向他疾驰而来。他身后有个发光的半圆形力场。如果换个情况他可能会立刻跑去研究一下。

　　“托尼！”

　　这是他两年来都没亲自听到过的声音。

　　他的思绪被拉回到西伯利亚刺骨的空气。

　　冰冷的空气，冰冷的金属，冰冷的蓝眼睛。

　　一切都曾—— _现在也？_ ——如此寒冷刺骨。

　　他几乎没注意到星云把他交到另一人的怀里。

　　“他受伤了。修好他。”

　　星云的话语简单粗暴，某种程度上他想不顾一切地大吼大叫。

　　“队伍在哪？我TMD队伍在哪！？奎尔！格莫拉！”

　　那被吼出来的名字让他的内脏绞痛。

　　奎尔。格莫拉

　　都被化成尘埃了。逝去了。

　　在他能听到更多前熟悉的黑暗将他吞没，而他颇为享受地敞开胸怀沉入这份寂静中。

**Author's Note:**

> 　　待续。  
> 　　我很高兴你们订阅这文。但当我说的待续是指系列待续！:D  
> 　　所以请订阅该系列！  
> 　　我的汤不热：@rudderless-in-an-ocean-of-stars  
> 　　请自由地给我评论点啥吧。


End file.
